The Ithilian Coalition of Ferox
The Ithilian Coalition of Ferox 'is a Ork nation state (termed as a chiefdom) located southwards of the Caelish Princepality, located in the vast jungles of Ferox. The capital city is called Ithil. The Chiefdom is ruled by four leaders known as Warchiefs. These Warchiefs lead the state alongside eight more lower ranked chiefs. The Chiefdom consists of twelve Ork tribes and also tribes of trolls and ogres. 'History The Wars of the Ferox Jungles - Circa 243 AFT In the years before the founding of the Ithilian Coalition, the jungle of Ferox was in a constant state of warfare and conflict. There were numerous tribes of Orks that lived in this vast jungle and many conflicts were started over land. Other fights were also started simply due to tribe rivalry. Either way, Ferox did not know peace or as close to peace as Orks can achieve. As separate tribes, the Orks tribes were of no huge threat to anyone. A single tribe may have numbered in the thousands, with the largest tribes numbering well above fifteen thousand. Due to this, ork raids may threatened perhaps a large town but it never would've been a threat to the larger cities. An Ork tribe could not afford to send a large force as they had to maintain a decent enough defence force to protect their tribes from any surprise attacks from rival tribes. Around 238 AFT, the rise of Tribe Calamatos began. Previously Tribe Calamatos was one of the smaller but fiercer tribes in Ferox. In 238, Arloth Calamatos began his reign as Chief. He was perhaps the biggest ork in the entirety of Ferox, standing at 9 ft tall. He was also clever and well versed in the art of war. He could plan out raids, lead his warriors and outmanoeuvre every other tribe. He was regarded at first as a uppity and arrogant ork. His early victories against the tribes of Rex and Karleof helped to cement him as an actual threat to the other tribes. He was also regarded as a oddity amongst other orks as he when he won against the tribes of Rex and Karleof, he did not exterminate them or enslave them as other ork tribes had done previously. He instead offered clemency and instead adsorbed them into his own tribe. The Orks respect strength above all and so this Alroth's mercy was very odd indeed. Five years later, in 243 AFT. Tribe Calamatos had beaten nearly every single tribe in Ferox. Only Tribe Wrathtooth and Tribe Daxios. Tribe Calamatos had swelled to nearly sixty thousand orks, by absorbing the other nine tribes. At this point, Arloth Calamatos was renowned as Arloth the Merciful, for his sparing of the tribes. Tribe Wrathtooth and Daxios however had decided to ally together temporarily. Their armed forces had numbered thirty thousand strong, outnumbering Arloth's forces by ten thousand. Arloth knew that a war with the cautious Wrathtooths and the deadly Daxios would be the most challenging of all his conquests. The Wrathooths were renowned being exceptionally clever and were famous for their intelligence. The Daxios on the other hand, had produced a slew of incredibly skilled and feared warriors. Together the two posed an incredibly powerful and dangerous force. Arloth knew that war with the two tribes would be devastating, to both sides. He knew the best outcome if he went to war with them, was a protracted and even war, with stalemate or defeat as the two most probable results. Instead he offered another option. Instead of war, the conflict would be decided with a duel. A one on one duel to decide the fate of Ferox. The Wrathtooths and Daxios were intrigued by the idea of a honor duel. They accepted and the three tribes met on the ground of Ithil. It was here that the duel took place, on the grounds of what would be Ithil. Arloth himself represented Tribe Calamatos while Dal Daxios, Chief of Daxios represented Daxios. The duel itself was one of epic proportions. Arloth was perhaps the most famous ork in all of Ferox, renowned for his strength and charisma. Dal Daxios was renowned for his skill with his battle axe. The stage was set. The duel lasted for 30 minutes. In the end, Daxios was struck down by Arloth. In front of all the tribes, Arloth lived up to his moniker of Merciful by sparing Daxios. He then gave a speech to all the tribes. He stated that for too long the tribes of orks have fought amongst themselves. If they all united, the potential they had was as high as the sky. With his victory, Arloth's conquest of Ferox was complete. He was the head of the Ithilian Coalition and to this day, the Ithilian Coalition still stands as one of the fiercest nations in the world. Caelish-Ithilian War - 300 AFT Since 243 AFT, the Ithilian Coalition had experienced relative peace. It had not engaged in a war since 243 AFT. By 300 AFT, the Ithilian Coalition were eager for a good fight. Opportunity had passed its way when a Caelish expedition had entered Ferox. The Orks fought the Arc Rangers guarding them and were very surprised at their skill. The ten rangers had inflicted a heavy toll on the orks, killing off dozens of orks. Only 3 rangers survived. These remaining rangers brought back to Caelum, the bodies of their fallen comrades and a declaration of war. The Caelish Ithilian War had begun. Constitutional System ts main leaders consist of four Warchiefs, alongside the lower ranked Tribal leaders of the numerous Orc tribes. There are twelve main tribes. Tribes Tribe Calamatos - Largest and most powerful Tribe. Produces leaders in Ferox. Tribe Wrathtooth - Second largest. Produces the most cunning orks in Ferox. Tribe Daxios - Third largest. Produces perhaps the most powerful warriors in Ferox. Tribe Rex - Fourth largest. Recently, around 20 years before the start of the campaign, this tribe managed to successfully tame a tyrannosaurus from the southern forests. Currently boasts a family pack of six rexes. Tribe Karleof - This tribe is the main garrison tribe of Ferox. They stay out of wars outside of Ferox and defend Ferox from outside forces. Tribe Wulf - Consist primarily of wolf riders. This tribe stayed out of the Caelish-Ithilian war to patrol the southern Ferox territories, alongside tribes Karleof (Garrison Tribe) and Stonehammer (munitions tribe) Tribe Spyder - Around 70 years ago, this tribe managed to successfully tame the giant spiders of the southern underground marshes of Ferox. Tribe Stonehammer '''- This clan focuses mainly on blacksmithing and the general production of munitions for war. Tribe '''Balder - This clan focuses mainly on building the various structures of Ferox. Tribe Sile - This clan focuses on scouts. These scouts are trained to blend in their surroundings. Tribe Fir Arch - This clan focuses on ranged units such as archers and javelin users. Tribe Trebec - This clan focuses on the artillery of Ferox. They build siege weapons like giant scorpions and giant catapults. People The Orks are a coalition of twelve tribes that combined together around one hundred years ago. The Orks in Ithil are a different breed. By having the strongest of the twelve tribes mate and reproduce children, the Ithilian Orks are stronger, bigger and tougher than the average orc. The average Ork stands at least seven feet tall. The strongest and biggest Orks stands at ten feet tall and are amongst the most deadly and dangerous of all melee combatants in Teriam. Despite their natural propensity for the art of combat, the Ithilian Orks are intelligent, cunning and savagely eloquent. They are gruff and blunt but are fiercely loyal and there is a deep and extremely protective bond between Orks and their families whereas most other races would assume there to be a distant and lackadacious relationship. The Ork is not the only species part of the Coalition. The Orks welcomed small tribes of ogres and trolls. These creatures are even stronger and bigger than the biggest of orcs of Ithil, with trolls reaching an average of ten feet in height and ogres reaching an average of nine feet in height. However Ogres are not very intelligent with Trolls not being much better. As such, the Orks often have to hold them back from making stupid mistakes. Orks are generally clothed in the hides of the fierce fauna that inhabit Ferox. Prior to the establishment of the Coalition, the southern jungles of Ferox were in a state of irregular warfare. Small but fierce skirmishes between the different Orc tribes would whip the surviving orcs into fierce warriors. Combined with the hostile environment of Ferox, its deadly fauna, and the selective breeding of the coalition, the Orks of Ithil are stronger than the average orc across the different parts of Teriam. The constant warfare left the Ork tribes depleted and vulnerable and as such the remaining tribes coalesced into one giant tribe. They founded the city Ithil in the middle of Ferox and the massive trees act as a natural deterrence while the deadly fauna act as something akin to guards on the paths to Ithil.